


Deixe-me Cantar

by KaoriMori



Series: Le Pharaon [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Novamente eu não iria postar essa história. Antes de falar algo, eu tinha feito para te dar mesmo Mamma~ Então não precisa reclamar por eu colocar que é para tu kk.  S2</p></blockquote>





	1. A Sereia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



     Para uma sereia 100 anos não faziam diferença.

     Stela emergiu logo quando o sol adormeceu, e a lua decidiu agraciá-la com sua presença. Aos poucos o corpo nu pareceu se tampar com o véu da névoa, as mãos forçando o resto do corpo a sair de dentro do mar acolhedor. A pele se tornou pálida, os olhos azuis brilhantes e os cabelos pesados. A calda de um verde-marinho brilhante logo se dividiu, as pernas dela aparecendo junto de um espaço entre elas que parecia se “incomodar” com o vento do leste.

     Só havia poucos motivos para suportar a tortura de estar naquele corpo e naquele lugar. Uma, era a luz da lua, brilhante. A outra, era névoa agradável, bela, que escondia a nudez de seu corpo mesmo que não tivesse ninguém para tentar vê-lo. E o principal, era o som que saía de seus lábios quando podia estar no mundo emerso. Era um som apenas seu e criado por si, agradável, que podia controlar à sua vontade.

     Amava o sentimento de algo tremendo em sua garganta, das ondas viajando pelo seu corpo para formar notas. Adorava quando a intensidade de seus sentimentos de solidão e vazio fazia todo seu corpo estremecer enquanto o som ecoava até desaparecer naquela imensidão. Doía, mas não havia alívio maior do que aquele líquido ácido que descia por suas bochechas ao fim do canto, quando a garganta parecia arranhada pelos sons que, embora um pouco mais forçado, continuavam perfeitos.

     Toda noite era assim, por séculos, talvez milênios. Não contava o tempo, ele não era importante. Há muito tinha abandonado de observar a humanidade, essa que vivia tão pouco. Tinha deixado de ir visitá-los quando eles faziam suas fogueiras perto do mar para pescar. Também abandonara as origens, porque nenhum deles era capaz de lhe dar nada do que podia desejar. E talvez por causa desse abandono, por causa disso tudo se assustou na primeira vez que viu luz ao mar.

     Não sabia o que era, se era perigoso. Isso começou a se tornar mais comum naquele lugar. Depois de um tempo, notara que o seu canto os atraíra e vira humanos, porém eles não pareciam ter boas intenções consigo por isso sempre voltava ao mar. Ao mais fundo que pudesse. Perguntava-se por que eles estavam em cima de algo feito de madeira, talhado e porque muitas vezes havia uma imagem de sua espécie talhada em madeira enfeitando-os.

     Depois de algum tempo acabou mudando de pedra. Procurou em um lugar mais distante, em uma terra mais quente e pelo jeito, um pouco mais perigosa. A neblina ali era um pouco menor, mas pelo menos tinha passado um bom tempo sem que nenhum navio aparecesse ao decidir passar a cantar. Porém, não tinha muita sorte, ou talvez toda do mundo, nunca poderia dizer. A primeira vez depois de tempos que não cantava. Havia alguém para ouvir.

     

     _Desde muito, muito tempo, as águas não foram tempestuosas_

_Em minha solidão, me preocupo se o meu coração já não parou de bater_

_Minha voz, ecoa para os ouvidos dos homens de almas nebulosas_

_Que a vida eterna, desejam. Que meu sangue anseiam ter._

_Óh Deusa das águas! Óh Calipso! Tenha dó de sua filha._

_Que pela eternidade tem vivido, sozinha e agora sem lugar para morar._

_Peça-os que deixe que eu morra no vazio. Que sigam sua trilha._

_Que a imortalidade procurem em um corpo que não vá os amaldiçoar._

Lágrimas corriam de seus olhos fechados ao fim. Sentia-se como se toda aquela vida cansasse e não queria ter de fugir dos humanos novamente. Foi quando os olhos se abriam e ela pode ver por trás da vista embaçada um grande navio e uma mulher que parecia lhe fitar insistentemente. Ela era diferente de todas as outras que tinha visto antes. Pela luz da lua podia notar que a pele era mais escura. Não conseguia ver os olhos, mas não sentia-se como uma presa ao ser fitada. Na verdade queria cantar um pouco mais para ela. Para mantê-la ali.

     Porém logo os outros homens do navio passaram a falar. Podia ouvir a palavra “Sereia” e logo que isso aconteceu decidiu pular ao mar. O último som que pôde realmente ouvir foi um “Espere” pela voz feminina, tão diferente das outras que ouvia pelas mulheres. Era uma voz poderosa, uma voz de alguém que estava acostumada a comandar. Uma voz bem mais grave que a sua, porém muito bela de se ouvir. Talvez por isso decidiu seguir aquele barco pelos dias que se seguiram.

     E apenas quando chegaram em uma ilha deserta para descansar durante a noite emergiu novamente. O corpo pareceu pesado, e não conseguia andar pela areia, caindo mais de uma vez. Elas tremiam, estavam sujas, em alguns pontos sangravam com pedras entrando pela carne, porém seu rosto continuava indiferente e a voz contida ao gemer de dor. Não sabia por que ela não saía de sua mente, porque queria ouvir aquele som de novo. Ver aquele rosto e a pele escura.

       _Só mais uma vez._

      Ecoava em sua mente. Queria cantar para ela, ouvir a voz e depois sumiria ao mar como sempre. De tão concentrada em seus pensamentos sequer ouviu os passos que se aproximavam, fortes, seguros, não ritmados porque estavam sendo rápidos. A mulher que se aproximou estava ofegante. Com um odor que feria levemente seu olfato, mas ainda suportável. Manteve-se calada ao receber aquela mão estendida, que hesitou em tocar, mas que assim que fez lhe ajudou a levantar, ao menos a ficar em pé.

      – O que faz aqui, sereia? – Não respondeu. A outra mulher não parecia estar nua como si, o corpo ao contrário do seu estava tão quente que poderia doer. Não sabia o que dizer, ou como responder. Mas pelo menos pôde ouvir a voz dela novamente, ver que os cabelos eram castanhos e os olhos igualmente e que brilhavam com uma força e jovialidade que nunca vira em outra mulher.

      Andou com ela até um pouco mais longe de onde podia ouvir o barulho dos homens, com cuidado, ouvindo perguntas e comentários sempre sem responder. Suas pernas fraquejaram ao chegar no lugar, porém dessa vez não caiu. Suas feridas arderam com um líquido que foi jogado na perna, e nem mesmo assim nenhum som saiu de sua boca. Sabia que ela estava curiosa e encantada. Podia notar pelas expressões. E como ela se expressava!

      Mas estava curiosa também. O que a mulher fazia entre tantos homens? Porque se vestia daquela forma? Porque tinha uma pele tão escura e quente? Porque tinha um cheiro de mar tão bom, que se misturava com madeira, terra, bebidas e outras coisas que não podia identificar? Porque sorria daquela forma? Porque estava lhe tratando daquele jeito, ajudando lhe a andar? Não fez nenhuma dessas perguntas, as manteve dentro de si.

      Mas o que mais incomodava era porque ela parecia não falar sobre a imortalidade. Sabia que ela sabia sobre, porque tinha dito na música. Que seu sangue poderia torna-la imortal.  A maioria dos humanos não desejava isso? Ela era indiferente? Ou talvez não queria lhe assustar? Daria o sangue a ela se a mulher desejasse. Se pudesse cantar mais vezes para a caribenha. Não... Não. Não podia. Era egoísmo demais deixar uma pessoa se amaldiçoar pela eternidade que o sangue de uma sereia podia assegurar.

     – Sua música. Foi linda. – Essa foi a palavra mágica para que reagisse de alguma forma. O corpo dando um suave sobressalto, os olhos verde-marinhos finalmente se abaixando. A morena notou isso, e sorriu de canto, um sorriso que fez o corpo pálido estremecer. Algo bom e assustador ao mesmo tempo.  – Poderia cantá-la de novo para mim?

     “Me deixaria cantar?”

    Fez. Cantou para ela. Cantou mais outras músicas, cantaria pelo resto da noite se pudesse. Mas algo a mais fez com que parasse. Um toque quente e macio em suas mãos. Um toque que foi subindo lentamente, enquanto as mãos dela, mãos maltratadas pela habilidade com espada e pelo manuseio do navio, mas que sabiam onde lhe tocar. E a albina permitia, enquanto ouvia palavras que lhe faziam sentir estranha e feliz.

     – Sua pele é tão branca. Branca e fria como a neve do inverno. – Discordava. Ela estava fazendo sua pele se tornar tão quente que temia derreter e se tornar água. Principalmente quando ela encostou os lábios aos seus de forma gentil, pedindo com a língua que os abrissem e atacando com a fome e a curiosidade pelo gosto. Um beijo que lhe deixara sem ar, mas com o sabor doce do vinho que ela tomava, misturado a um tempero quente.

      Aquela noite a música que cantou não tinha nada de solidão. Era uma música que, mesmo por duas desconhecidas, era guiada por uma paixão que inundou seu corpo. Afogou-se nele. Deixou seus lábios soltarem os sons mais estranhos e mais prazerosos que nunca tinha cantado. Quando acabou, seu corpo estava leve, satisfeito, cansado, querendo mais, porém sem muito a fazer sobre. Cantou antes que Anya pudesse falar algo, para que ela dormisse. O sol estava nascendo e não poderia ficar.

       – Adeus.

       Seu coração chorava. O rosto indiferente, passou a mostrar a dor de ter de voltar para o infinito vazio que viera, mas agora cheia de um sentimento que nutria pela mulher. Mas esse sentimento era forte o bastante para que não ficasse. Forte o bastante para que soubesse que era melhor deixar a morena seguir o caminho e viver o pouco tempo que os era permitido respirar.


	2. Última Canção

Amaldiçoava como o tempo podia passar tão rapidamente para si.

A lua foi e veio várias vezes depois daquela noite. Todas as vezes como sempre a sereia subiu na pedra para cantar, todas as vezes a música feita para a mesma pessoa. Sua solidão só havia piorado ao fim, principalmente por nunca ter conseguido se afastar daquele lugar que tinha sido a primeira vez que vira a morena. Nunca conseguira se impedir de ir para aquela praia em algum momento da noite.

Por isso quando viu aquele navio passando, e ao se aproximar da praia o corpo deitado seu coração gelou antes de se tornar quente como magma. Nadou rapidamente, e quando as pernas apareceram correu de seu jeito desajeitado se colocando sobre ela com suavidade, fitando aquele rosto que mesmo conhecido tinha se tornado mais uma vítima do tempo, da frágil vida humana.

Tocá-la e não sentir mais o mesmo calor doeu, olhar para aqueles olhos e ver que até mesmo a jovialidade estava indo lentamente feriu. Mas ao ver o sorriso e ouvi-la deixou-se levar. E cantou, cantou por todo o tempo que pensou que queria vê-la novamente. Pelo tempo que imaginou o corpo dela tocando-se com o seu novamente. Pelo tempo que desejou tão intensamente ouvir aquela voz, ver aqueles olhos.

Por isso não hesitou em corresponder aquele beijo, em tocar aquele rosto e manter unido ao seu quando pode. Os lábios ainda unidos mesmo depois que já não ouvia mais a melodia da vida nela. Afastando o mais lentamente possível de um calor que nunca mais poderia ter novamente. Do sabor que nunca mais experimentaria.  Seu corpo tremia como se sentisse frio, mas um frio completamente diferente do normal.

Se algum dia duvidara que tinha um coração sabia que ele existia e sofria naquele momento como nunca antes. Que ele sofreria para sempre. Sequer realmente sentia as lágrimas geladas descendo pelo rosto enquanto procurava por um restinho de calor no peito dela. Enquanto se inundava no cheiro do corpo e grava tudo em sua alma porque a memória era limitada demais para isso.

Talvez. Talvez se tivesse sido egoísta. Talvez se tivesse ficado com ela aquela noite, todas as noites. Se tivesse... Não importava. Não mais. Não a recuperaria, aquela alma tinha se ido para mais distante que suas mãos poderiam tocar. Mas talvez ainda estivesse perto. Talvez ainda pudesse ouvir sua última canção. Porque depois disso não havia mais motivos para se cantar. Toda sua vontade tinha se ido junto com a vida dela.

 

_Se um coração pudesse cantar, que música ele cantaria?_

_Entre o ecoar das areias do tempo, que caem, o que ele cantaria?_

_Além do mar, da terra, e do céu, o que esse coração cantaria?_

_Se o coração morto dessa pobre filha do mar pudesse cantar, cantaria?_

_Mulher de pele morena, ouviria meu coração chorar mais uma vez?_

_Perdoaria os erros desse órgão pulsante, e ficaria para me ouvir chorar?_

_Acreditaria nesse coração errante, que te imaginou pelo convés?_

_Um coração que consigo viajou pelo mar, apenas por te amar?_

_E um dia se quebrou por perder o seu calor_

_E um dia decidiu morrer pelo seu olhar_

_Quem, pela deusa, poderia imaginar tamanha dor_

_Por perder uma alma, que agora está a vagar_

_Que encontre o paraíso senhora minha_

_E para sempre repouse por lá_

_Porque essa sereia em seu corpo se aninha_

_E nunca poderá te encontrar onde está_

_Mas não te preocupas, pois essa filha do mar_

_A partir de hoje nunca mais lhe abandonará_

_Por sua alma, apenas uma vez mais vai cantar_

_E este corpo frio que me deixaste, para sempre amará_

_Que o que tanto amas nos acolha_

_Que minha vida também tenha fim_

_Que Calypso aceite minha escolha_

_Acabe com o sofrimento que não cabe em mim._

Olhou para o Sol distante que parecia querer nascer e se levantou. Com a pouca força que tinha puxou-a, com passos desajeitados para o mar. Mergulhou com o corpo abraçado ao teu, e antes de ir até a parte mais escura do mar, antes de levar sua amada para as profundezas geladas, tocou os lábios aos dela mais uma vez. Uma última vez. Despiu-a, deixando as roupas se afastarem com a correnteza.

E afundou, usando todas as suas forças. Mesmo quando a pele e a calda queimavam pelo gelo. Mesmo sem poder realmente enxergar continuou. Continuou até achar um navio pirata afundado. Nesse momento ambos os lábios já estavam roxos, o corpo inteiro doía. Mas nadou até lá dentro, onde havia uma cama. Com o pouco que força que lhe restava retirou aqueles ossos, e deitou-a lá.

Sua consciência se tornou mais escura, porém ainda conseguiu se aninhar na morena novamente. Provavelmente o peso de ambas fez o barco escorregar e descer mais pelo barranco. E assim toda a dor sumiu. E assim nunca mais cantaria, nunca mais estaria só. Nunca mais deixariam o mar ou seriam vistas por outras pessoas. Jamais.

 

Como sua canção prometera. Nunca mais a abandonara.

**Author's Note:**

> Novamente eu não iria postar essa história. Antes de falar algo, eu tinha feito para te dar mesmo Mamma~ Então não precisa reclamar por eu colocar que é para tu kk. S2


End file.
